


Military Service

by sas93



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of being away, Leith returns to the castle with an unexpected surprise for Greer. Rated M for future Chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Service

The months had passed rather slowly, or so it had felt like to Greer. Lord Castleroy had left for Spain, he had mentioned something about the spice trade and that there was a minor problem that needed his attention. Greer hugged him and waved him off as she watched his carriage pull away. As nice as Lord Castleroy was, he was no Leith and she just could not love him or miss him as much as she loved and missed Leith.  
Greer had been dying to hear from him but she had not received any letters. She could not send him a letter as she was not told where he was sent. Every night she had cried for him and every night one of her friends had tried to comfort her though they wasted their time in doing so. Greer hated that she was being such a burden; they were all going through such a miserable time. Lola had quickly married Lord Julian and now her pregnant belly was on show for everyone to see, though only Mary and her ladies knew who the real father was. The next was Kenna who was in a loveless marriage with her former lovers bastard son, who just so happened to be in love with her queen and best friend. These were the reasons why Greer had preferred to cry alone in her room.  
When she returned to her room after waving goodbye to her fiancé goodbye, she could see that he had left her a gift. Greer couldn’t look at it for too long without feeling the guilt of her feelings for Leith wash over her. With every second that she had missed her kitchen boy, she felt the guilt of not being able to return Lord Castleroy’s love. She knew that if she had asked him to find out where Leith was stationed he would, but he had already so much for her it would have been too cruel to ask.

There was a small festival in the castle the next morning; Greer had not paid attention to what everyone was celebrating. Some of the servants still had not stopped laughing at her or they would whisper loud enough for her to hear the rumours of Leith’s time in the army. It was supposed to cause her some pain but in all honestly the rumours of his time in the army where the only bits of information that she was getting. It brought her some sort of relief as song long as the rumours continued, Leith was still alive.  
About an hour into the celebration the servants went quiet so fast; Greer gave them all a confused look. It was in that moment that Kenna rushed to Greer’s side, wearing a look of happiness and concern. Kenna linked arms with Greer and started to walk the only unmarried lady in waiting out of the throne room. “I must show you something in my room. A dress that my parents sent over is to die for!” The two walked past Kenna’s husband, Sebastian De Poitiers. Kenna and Sebastian only glanced at each other, but their glances both shown their mutual dislike towards one another. Greer said nothing as she knew that it pained Kenna to talk about her forced marriage.  
“I can’t believe that kitchen boy is back!” A lady whispered as Greer walked by. Greer stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the unnamed lady continue to talk. “You would think that he would have stayed in the army. His presence here only brings more shame to that pepper lord and his future wife.” The lady snickered. Greer immediately turned to Kenna, wanting an explanation of some sort though none was coming to her. “You saw him.” Greer asked, not hiding the hurt in her voice. “You saw him and you dragged me away.” She didn’t let Kenna explain; instead she just left Kenna and walked away as fast as she could to the throne room.  
Standing in the corner, Greer could see him standing there next to an old man. From across the room, his eyes found hers and all the longing and hurt that they both had felt and suffered through soon slipped away. She did not hesitate when it was clear that he had spotted her. She got about a quarter of the way to him when he had started to walk towards her. Greer noticed the new limp in his left leg and she had to fight back her tears. Leith simply smiled at her and bowed his head to her. Greer noticed how he was dressed. His clothes seemed of a much higher quality than the garments he had previously worn. She looked at him with confusion but just as he was about to speak, the king came over, smiling in a menacing way.  
“Lady Greer, tell me how it feels to see your kitchen boy again.” He could not suppress a laugh as he pulled the two to the centre for all to see. “My lords and ladies give me your attention. Today these two young lovers are reunited after he ruined her reputation while she quickly got engaged to another man.” Leith looked at Greer with a look that was so full of pain, her heart felt heavy. She wanted to say something to him, but it was hard to find the words when everyone at court where starring at them. Kenna had not walked in and she had gone straight to Mary and the other ladies in waiting. The three of them where whispering something that Greer could not hear, but she had wished that she could. Mary stepped forward and asked Greer to join her in her chambers as she had said that her corset was too tight. King Henry was about to insist that Greer stay here in the throne room, but before he had a chance to talk, Mary had grabbed Greer’s hand and walked out of the room with her. When they finally made it to Mary’s chambers, Greer felt as if she would have collapsed. “Greer are you alright?” Lola asked as she placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Kenna did not say anything; instead she just sat on one of the chairs opposite Greer. Mary did not sit; she was the only one of them that was standing. “What the king did was cruel but Greer you know that nothing can happen between the two of you?” Mary reminded Greer. Of course Greer knew that nothing could happen, she was engaged to Lord Castleroy and as much as she could not love him as much as she still loved Leith, he had been incredibly kind to her so it would be cruel to just toss him aside. “I know that nothing can happen. He’s a kitchen boy and I’m highborn.” Lola and Kenna both looked away from Greer, the awkward atmosphere was starting to feel uncomfortable for all of them.  
“What are you not telling me?” Greer snapped. She could tell when her friends where hiding something from her and now that she had suspected it was something to do with Leith she could not stand either the lies or the wait. She sat there waiting for an explanation from one of them, and she was about to insist when Lola had finally spoke up. “Greer he isn’t a kitchen boy anymore.” Lola sighed. Of course the rest of the ladies in waiting already knew of the kitchen boy’s rise in station, they had known for a few weeks but they did not want to tell Greer as she had finally got a man who her parents had approved of and one that would help her rise in this world, even if her reputation was temporarily ruined. “Greer, Leith saved a man’s son but he died at home.” Mary explained. “As it turns out, the man’s father was a baron and the man that Leith saved was his only heir. Since Leith had risked his own life, the Baron adopted him a few weeks ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter ended so suddenly, I didn't know where to end it.  
> There are more chapters to come! Please review this chapter and I will promise to update this story at least once a week, we all need some more Greer and Leith in our lives!


End file.
